Attaboy
by Fearlyss
Summary: The apple doesn't fall from the tree is what they say. So, naturally, Luke shouldn't be surprised that his son is found in a spot of trouble.


"Someone's at the door," Candace murmured, voice thick with sleep, her sapphire eyes still shut. Luke could guess where this was going. Still, one could hope… The sound of knocking did not cease. "Will you get that?"

Or not. Luke buried his head into his pillow. "Why can't you?

"I just had a baby."

"Yeah, four months ago. That excuse will only work for so long, _deary_."

"Get the door, Luke."

The man, after nearly twenty years of blissful (oh my goddess, _no_) marriage, knew when not to test his wife's limits. She may appear to be shy and quiet to strangers but she was still a woman, meaning in short, that he got the night shift whether he liked it or not.

He grumpily dragged himself out of bed and stormed out of their bedroom, making sure to slam the door behind him, and headed to the front door. Without much enthusiasm, he pulled it open, raising an eyebrow at the sight.

Three very guilty looking teenage boys and a very ruffled looking Gill greeted the sleep deprived man. "I believe one of these belongs to you." Gill said, coolly, smoothing out any creases in his sweater vest.

Luke's golden eyes were immediately drawn to an exact replica of his own pair. The boy had a red bandana wrapped over his jagged baby blue hair and wore his father's signature guilt ridden expression. Not the only trait he'd inherited. "That one. But do I _have_ to take him?'

"Pops…" The boy began but was silenced by his father's murderous look, his eyes drifted anxiously to the ground.

"I should have known," Gill muttered and moved so the boy could endure his walk of shame back into his home. His icy blue eyes pierced Luke, unhopefully. "I don't suppose you'd like to claim the others…?"

Luke caught sight of Owen's kid and he suppressed a groan. "Yeah. I'll take the ginger."

"Oh, excellent, off you go," Gill almost smiled at the prospect of having one less ragamuffin to deal with. That only left one.

Matt looked hopefully at Luke.

"Sorry, kid. You're on your own."

Gill eyed the fisherman's son with disdain. "Oh…Yes. I suppose I'll have to take you home. Alright, then. Let's go."

Matt sighed regretfully, gave one last weak wave to Roy and Jase, before following the blonde man in the direction of Flute Fields.

The door was promptly shut and Luke turned to eye the guilty party. They didn't appear so guilty anymore, he thought, the grins etched on their faces. "What did you do now?" Luke demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

His son, Jase, smirked. "Oh we only – "

"Just pulled off the most amazing prank ever." Roy finished, an identical smirk presenting itself.

Luke's stomach lurched. "On the newly elected Mayor?"

"In retrospect," Jase offered, toothy grin faltering ever so slightly. "It probably wasn't the best idea…"

"But it was still awesome!" Roy chirped.

"Yeah! Extreme!" Jase roared as the two boys high fived.

Luke could foresee an _extreme _headache in the morning if the two idiots didn't shut up fast. Not to mention an angry wife. He wasn't sure which was worse. "Keep it down. Your mother and sister are asleep."

This seemed to quiet them down. Jase, at least, had the decency to look ashamed. "Right…How is she anyway? Jillybean, I mean."

"Whoa," Roy gasped. "Your sister's name is Jellybean! _AWESOME_!"

Luke's head throbbed. He'd rather deal with the obnoxious sound of Jillian's infantile wailing than these two knuckleheads. "Just explain what happened so I can punish you and go to sleep."

The two teenagers stared at him blankly before bursting out with laughter. Roy was the first to speak between gasps of air, "That's – _ha _– that's a good one, Uncle Luke!"

"Yeah, pops," Jase snickered. "Real funny."

Luke quirked an azure eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"L-Like you'd punish us!" Roy's laughter came to a haul at his best friend's father's steady glare. He elbowed his friend who was still laughing. "Uh, dude, I think he's," the redheaded boy swallowed visibly. "Serious."

Jase's laughter ceased instantly. "Oh no. I know that look."

"What look…?"

"The look that means," Jase's eyes widened incredulously. "…He's going to tell my Mom!"

Roy let out a yelp. He could vaguely remember how passive aggressive that Jase's mother could be. It was terrifying. "He wouldn't – We didn't even do anything _that_ bad!"

"Roy! We hung the _Mayor's_ underwear on the flagpole right outside of _his _house!" Jase panicked. "We're dead!"

Luke snickered in amusement. "You did _what_?"

"Um…"

All Luke could think was, _Attaboy.  
_

When his wife hounded him later about their lack of punishment, he'd blame it on tiredness.

**A/N: You don't know how tempted I was to put Lucy in this until I was like, hey, oh wait... I headdesked, literally. I can be dumb sometimes. Anyway. It's just something silly and I hope it made you laugh, or smile, or at least feel remotely amused. **


End file.
